


I've Been Distant Since I Was Sixteen

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst to happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, I hopefully listed all the former and current members, Lots of Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: It's never really been just Brendon.





	I've Been Distant Since I Was Sixteen

It's never been just Brendon.  
When he started the band, it was _BrendonRyanSpencerBrent_. They were the Fever that you couldn't sweat out, something so aggressive and harmful. Sure, they had happy times, but it wasn't the most fun.

  
Then it was _BrendonRyanSpencer_. Brent had stopped showing up for practice. Technically, he did leave the band, but Brendon felt a little sad. He should have seen this coming.  
When Jon Walker took off his shoes and swam, and almost drowned, Brendon wanted him immediately. He was brave, but also strangely adorable. With his camera and how short he was. And soon it was _BrendonRyanSpencerJon_. When the other three got pissed off, it was Jon who calmed them down. Or Spencer. But that's because he was always hanging out with Jon.  
And then, Ryan wanted to sing. And Brendon should have spoken up. But they were unhappy and he let go too easily. They would have left anyway, looking back, because of the change in sound. But.. he still let go too easily, too soon. And he regrets it, he does.

  
 _BrendonSpencer_ turned into _BrendonSpencerIan_ and _BrendonSpencerIanDallon_. And then it was _BrendonSpencerDallon_. He didn't know where Ian went, anyway. He didn't really care. But then Spencer- he was slipping due to issues. And at this point, Brendon let go of everything. He was gripping onto nothing. Air. Or.. dust. He let Spencer go on purpose. A bird that needed to fly. And it was _BrendonDallon_. _BrendonDallonKennyDan_ , actually. He wrote and wrote. Two new albums. The sound changed. He could no longer play Northern Downpour but that was fine. Dallon left, started his own band, and Brendon shouldn't be happy. But he is. He's happy for Dallon.

For a time, it seems like it's _Brendon_. He looks around at the forgotten polaroids. He's scared. He has been for a wild. It seemed like it was _Brendon_...

  
And now it's _BrendonKennyDanNicole_. They have another album, too. There are ups and downs.  
When he plays, he smiles and remembers the fans. He knows he's kinder.

  
Ryan and Jon and Spencer and Dallon- he could never really hate them, could he?  
After all..It was never just Brendon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sixteen by Real Friends.  
> This is actually really sweet?? And I'm writing this before school so like..  
> for once, I wrote a fanfic where nobody dies and the angst ends happy!


End file.
